


Drift away

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Drift away

Sitting in the royal gardens Thranduil was relaxing listing to the sounds of the forest, his ears twitched to the sounds of the rabbits digging, and the squirrels climbing the trees, slowly his lips twisted into a small smile, he was totally relaxed. 

"My lord, I'm sorry to disturb you but the council is ready" one of the guards spoke making Thranduil huff as he rose to his feet and made his way to the council chambers.   
Watching and listening to the nobles argue over something stupid Thranduil sighed and raised his hand to his temples and began rubbing them in a small circular motion, slowly the voices of the room disappeared as Thranduil closed his eyes. 

....

Thranduil was currently sitting at the edge of the forest, listening to all its sounds, feeling his whole body starting to relax, turning his head towards the front gate he watched as all the nobles were slowly leaving his kingdom, dragging all their belongings with them making the elvenking smile to himself.  
Standing up Thranduil decided to walk through the forest before returning to his kingdom, watching all the animals run away after they had noticed his presence, he watched the birds flying to and from their nests, keeping the smile on his face, he decided to go deeper into the forest, slowly Thranduil's body started to feel heavy as the forest started to grow dark around him. 

Angry voices crept into Thranduil's ears, making him turn in circles trying to find where they were coming from, tripping over a hidden root Thranduil started to fall towards the ground.   
....

Thranduil's whole body twitched as the elvenking opened his eyes and saw he was still in the council room and the nobles, of course, were still fighting over the same subject matter, blinking a few times Thranduil, raised his hand "Enough talk for today, we will continue this tomorrow" he said as all the nobles turned to their king.   
Watching them all bow and leave the room Thranduil stood and walked over to the table with the wine on it, pouring himself a glass he drank it all before pouring another, returning to his seat Thranduil thought about the nobles leaving his kingdom, slowly his smirk appeared on his face "if only" he said as he took another drink.


End file.
